Minako Nakano
| image = | birthdate =May 6 | age = 18 Part I 25 Part II | gender = Female | height = 5'8 | weight = 120 | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = Northern Frontier | affiliation = Kakuzensho Kyūdō Seishingakure~Diplomat | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Soga Clan | family = Iname Soga~Husband Takeko Nakano~Sister Kurokami Nakano~Daughter | rank = | classification = Priestess | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | unique = Detects negative emotions | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release Fire Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Adamantine Attacking Chains Adamantine Sealing Chains Beast Sealing Technique Chakra Draining Seal Conflux of Time Eight Way Divine Barrier Fire Release: Heavenly Prison Four Saints Seal Heavenly Prison Fire Sword Onmyōdō Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique Reverse Summoning Technique Self-Cursing Seal Shinigami Sealing Space-Time Flux Barrier Transcription Seal Will Materialisation Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Tailed Beast Telepathy Tailed Beast Ball Negative Emotions Sensing Nine-Tails Beam Nine-Tails Twister | tools = Lan Caihe Flower Oracle Skull }} (中野美奈子, Nakano Minako) is the daughter of Kaname Soga and Takeko Nakano. Appearance Personality Minako is kindhearted, mostly having a laid-back and indifferent manner, often giving off positive vibes to those around her, being nice company to keep around. Always on point and very responsible, she is an exemplary ninja and takes her missions seriously. At first she might seem to be the shy type but once she feels comfortable with others she would be very social and quickly lose her shyness. Usually greets everyone with a smile and treats them kindly, be it friend or foe. Her kind nature has helped her avoid many unnecessary situations and won over many friends. She is considered to be one of the calmest of Kaname's and Takeko's children, commonly responding to situations with sarcasm and wit. She easily gets bothered when interrupted from a certain objective, or piece of work, which leads her to get easily annoyed with her sisters Kiaishi and Kyūki. Despite this, she only continues to act on her sarcastic nature, sometimes even annoying Kiaishi. Like her father, Minako always prefers to solve her disputes with a calm conversation and when things have gone bad, she will continued to seek a peaceful solution. In combat, she is highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical, She has incredible self-control over her emotions, allowing her to remain cool-headed and calm under most situations. If is difficult to tell whether or not she is caught off-guard due to her nearly inhumane suppression of emotions. Like her parents, once truly enraged, she her personality changes. Becoming more dark often seeking to completely destroy the enemy before her. For provocation, she will even taunt her enemies in order to blind them emotionally, allowing for her to fight much easier. History Abilities Chakra Control & Prowess Ninshū Onmyōdō Nature Fusion Elemental Progression Elemental Sage Nature Transformation Kenjutsu Quotes * Trivia * Behind the Scenes *'Minako' (美奈子), translates to "Beautiful Child, while Nakano (中野) translates to Central Field. Her full name can be interpreted as "Beautiful Child of the Central Field".